


Gentileza é uma virtude aprendida quando já se é tarde demais

by Linest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unexpected friendships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca soube como ser gentil, mas ele gostaria.Harry Potter não é muito melhor do que ele nesse quesito, mas ele tenta.Aos trancos e barrancos, eles crescem e melhoram.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa será uma série de drabbles correlacionadas, mas não exatamente lineares, para a Gincana Desafio Manibus da Drarry BR - Fanfictions & Cia
> 
> Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas vou tentar tirar leite de pedra e entregar algo decente.
> 
> Espero que gostem~ ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 1 - Inexorável

Sentiu o calor das chamas lamberem sua pele como a língua de um cinzal. Abaixo deles, as chamas tomaram a forma de uma serpente. Draco desviou o olhar.

Apertou os braços ao redor da cintura de Potter e questionou: "Por que não me deixou para trás?"

Sentiu Potter tensionar, a voz dele era dura quando respondeu: "Eu nunca faria isso. Mesmo com você, Malfoy."

Draco aquietou-se, digerindo o que foi dito. Lembrou a expressão no rosto de Potter; dura, pintada de vermelho e dourado, olhos verdes sempre implacáveis. Tão brilhantemente grifinório. Tão estupidamente teimoso.

"Você deveria."

Não falaram mais nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 2 - Intempérie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem ~ ♡

O dia que recebeu Draco em seu retorno à Hogwarts era de chuva, tal clima não sendo atípico na região. Com uma careta, o bruxo lançou um feitiço simples de proteção sobre si, descendo da carruagem com Pansy.

"Bem, confesso que não senti falta desse maldito tempo." Parkinson resmungou, ajeitando o novo uniforme dos oitavanistas. Mais uma vez, Draco sentiu falta dos sutis detalhes em verde e prata, e do símbolo da sua casa nas vestes, mas o roxo não era uma alternativa pior.

"Não acredito que senti falta desse lugar, no geral." disse Draco, mas sabia ser mentira. Hogwarts estava em sua frente tão imponente quanto como tinha onze anos. Mesmo com as marcas da guerra, o castelo era uma estrutura magnífica.

_E você quase destruiu tudo_, a voz sussurrou em sua orelha - lembrando-o assustadoramente de Bellatrix.

Draco sentiu as mãos tremerem, culpa ameaçando sufocá-lo. Repentinamente, não quis entrar naquele lugar.

"Draque?" Pansy sussurrou e Draco sentiu o toque leve em sua mão. Afastando o braço com brusquidão, começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

"Vamos. Pouco me interessa passar mais tempo na chuva." Pansy bufou, mas nada disse.

Draco fingiu não sentir os olhos verdes em suas costas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa palavra foi um pouco mais complicada de interpretar, confesso, não sei se fui realmente feliz no texto, mas tentei.
> 
> Anyway só adoro escrever a Pansy, então já aviso que ela só receberá amor de mim aqui viu?
> 
> Não esqueçam que autores são como plantas e comentários são a nossa água, nos alimente!
> 
> See ya~ ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 3 - Tétrico

Voltar para Hogwarts após a guerra não foi muito diferente que voltar todos os sete anos anteriores. Havia um número consideravelmente menor de alunos, muitos pais não desejando enviar suas crianças para um lugar que havia sido palco da queda Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Mencionado; mesmo alguns alunos do oitavo ano não retornaram, o que era compreensível. Isso reduziu o pequeno número entre os oitavanistas, mas Draco não se incomodava tanto quanto Pansy e Nott, ele havia largado a noção de irmandade há muito tempo. Quando Voldemort entrou ativamente na sua vida, para ser mais exato. Tudo envolvendo Hogwarts só pareceu pequeno demais depois e Draco não conseguiu fingir se importar.

Mas sonserinos andavam juntos, e mesmo com McGonagall tentando usá-los como propaganda para uma política intercasas - algo que a diretora provavelmente planeja implantar nos anos futuros - Draco e seus ex-companheiros de casa eram geralmente vistos uns com os outros.

Por isso, a sensação de estar sendo seguido enervava Draco. Deveria se sentir seguro nesse maldito lugar, mas a sensação de sufocamento apenas crescia conforme cada dia, cada semana passava e Draco estava prestes a socar alguém para ganhar detenção e ficar longe de todos. Mas havia uma alternativa melhor e menos cansativa, um lugar que sabia que não iriam segui-lo e, sem pensar, Draco se dirigiu à Torre de Astronomia.

Engoliu a bile que ameaçou sair pela boca ao entrar no lugar e tentou não enxergar Albus Dumbledore em cada canto. Tentou não relembrar da voz do velho mago, calma, confiante que Draco poderia ser diferente; _da própria, implorando que alguém o salvasse, mesmo quando não merecia. Da voz de Severus, dando o golpe final que ele não conseguiu. Do grito de Ha-_

"O que você faz aqui?"

Draco se virou, varinha apontada para Harry Potter que apontava a dele para o loiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finalmente uma cena com esses dois hohoho eu nem sei o que vou fazer se a palavra do dia 4 não se encaixar no que planejo pro próx capi, mas é assim que é bom kkkkkk porque se fosse pra ser facil, eu nem tava no desafio
> 
> E eu sou uma pessoa terrivel que pensou besteira 1 minuto depois que escrevi o final do capi lol fiz todos os esforços possiveis pra entregar 300 palavras sem modificar essa perola de varinhas apontadas, me agradeçam
> 
> Also essa fic será cheia de amor pelos sonserinos e a presença deles será forte no futuro, apenas avisando
> 
> Anyway comentários salvam vidas, então comente
> 
> See ya~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh eu tinha esquecido de como é dificil escrever algo com apenas 100 palavras, encaixar as palavras sem foder a narrativa e respeitando a contagem é tenso (ﾉ>_<)ﾉ mas consegui
> 
> Não esqueçam que comentários salvam a alma do autor ;3
> 
> See ya~ ♡


End file.
